Rewrite of 'Daughter of a Genius'
by Sparkzey
Summary: Neither Kagome nor Sota had ever really understood why their mother had been so hesitant about telling them who he was. Though they did, finally, understand just why their mother had never told them when she finally did sit them down in the living room to explain.


**This is a rewrite of 'Daughter of a genius' because that story is bad to the point where I sit here and ask myself what the hell I was thinking when I wrote it.**

 **So this is me attempting to make it into something that isn't as cringe-worthy as the old one.**

 **I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine – if anyone spots any mistakes then I would be happy for them to be pointed out so I can correct them!**

 **I know that there are several ideas as to what Kagome's mother's name is – I haven't found anywhere that says what her actual name is, so in this fic she will be known as** **mama Higurashi** **.**

 **There will be some cussing in this fic, just warning all of you!**

(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)

The Higurashi household had many secrets. Kagome's time travel was just one of them, granted it was a pretty big and important secret.

One of the things that had never ever been a secret was that Sota and Kagome did not, in fact, share the same father. The identity of Sota's father had never been a secret though.

The identity of Kagome's father, however, had been.

Mama Higurashi had only really contemplated revealing who Kagome's father was after her daughter was done with the time traveling and the well had stopped working.

Kagome was thankful that some of her friends from the past were still alive, though not having Sango, Miroku or Inuyasha around anymore hurt her in ways she couldn't explain.

So mama Higurashi decided that Kagome should know who her father was. The older woman thought that learning about the man and maybe meeting him would go a long way in helping Kagome.

Neither Kagome nor Sota had ever really understood why their mother had been so hesitant about telling them who he was.

Though they did, finally, understand just why their mother had never told them when she finally did sit them down in the living room to explain.

Because young children didn't always grasp the need to be secretive, they were spontaneous and would, probably, blurt things they shouldn't at inopportune times.

And that was something that wasn't really acceptable with the kind of father Kagome had.

He had many enemies who would go for someone as vulnerable as a little child in a heartbeat.

Kagome's father was none other than Tony Stark, sometimes known as Ironman.

 **(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)**

Mama Higurashi didn't give Kagome more than two days to stew over the identity of her father, before she had decided that Kagome should definitely visit him.

It was only after she had booked plane tickets, a hotel room and a meeting with either Pepper Potts or Tony Stark that she decided to relay the information to Kagome.

Kagome was shocked, which was probably putting it too lightly, her mother had never really been the overly impulsive type so it was honestly a bit of a shock. Even Sota was looking at their mother with wide eyes.

But Mama Higurashi was persistent and had Kagome packed and on a plane with time to spare.

The only thing Kagome really managed to get out of her mother was a smile and a wave and a 'Have a good trip sweetheart'.

Kagome was fairly sure that her mother had gone absolutely crazy overnight.

All Kagome could honestly do was sit her butt down on her seat and hope that she would at least be given a chance to explain who she was before she was booted out of the building for claiming to be a superhero's daughter.

She sighed and let herself at least be thankful for the fact that her mother had packed all the papers that she felt was relevant to the situation.

 **(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)**

Kagome had arrived at the hotel and had, somewhat absently, noted its somewhat dingy state, honestly, she only _really_ noticed just how dingy it was when she was finally sitting on the bed in her room.

She had quickly decided that trying to go outside to see the city wouldn't be a good idea, for one it was getting dark and she was pretty sure that, with her luck, she would end up kidnapped or something along those lines.

So she tried to entertain herself in her room. She read through the papers her mother had packed for her, she meditated and she paced until she literally _fell_ asleep.

 **(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)**

She had expected her meeting to be with someone else than Tony Stark because, honestly, she was sure that the man had better things to do with his time. As in, he could probably use the time for something concerning the company, rather than sitting in the office – she thought it was supposed to be an office, though it was rather over the top for anything office-like in her opinion – listening to random girls claiming that he was their father.

So when she sat in front of him she realized that it was honest to fucking god really goddamn difficult to just say something like 'Hey, my mama says you're my father. Here are the papers she gave me to show you' though it would probably only be halfway understandable because her English was shitty, this was Kagome understating just how absolutely shit she was at English, and she wasn't sure if the man knew how to speak Japanese.

It honestly didn't even cross her mind that she could have just asked if he did, in fact, speak Japanese or if they would eventually need a translator of some kind.

She ended up meekly placing the papers from her mama on the table and pushed them towards him, hoping that he would get the hint and that she wouldn't have to speak.

She was aware that he had come to the part where her mother revealed that he was her father when he paled slightly, his eyes darting up to her and roving over her face for a few seconds before he collected himself and told her he would have to do a paternity test.

She understood that too, she was sure that there were many mothers who would love to get some money out of him.

So she let him take the test and just sat in the room while she waited, silently fidgeting and making herself panic with the thoughts going through her head.

 **(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)**

When Tony got the results back he couldn't do much more than stare at the proof that the girl in front of him was his daughter.

A few thoughts kept circling in his head. Why hadn't Kagome's mother asked for money like so many others had (okay, so none of those children had actually been his, but still, it was a valid question)? Why hadn't she informed him that he was a father? On and on it went.

Tears formed in his eyes, he felt like shit for not having been there for the girl, his _daughter_ , in some way, even if it had only been for monetary support.

He didn't notice that Kagome seemed to look more and more downhearted the longer he remained silent and as she couldn't read thoughts she didn't know that he wasn't planning on booting her as far away from himself while simultaneously smacking her with a restraining order or something like that.

She didn't know that he was railing at himself for not being there, that he was despairing the missed chance at proving to himself that he could, in fact, do much better than his own father had with him. Those thoughts eventually developed into him realizing that he had a chance to do better _now_.

So with a deep breath to help center himself he turned his eyes to his daughter – and _holy shit_ that was a thought that made his heart race like nothing else – he was quick to realize that she looked almost ready to bolt.

His eyebrows furrowed, he wasn't sure if he had made some sort of expression that told her he didn't want her, if she had misinterpreted something in his eyes or if her thoughts had ran in circles and she had come to the worst possible conclusions.

It wasn't hard for him to decide what to do then. He wanted to do better than his father and there were two things his father had never ever done for him.

He had never hugged him or comforted him.

So Tony took another deep breath, got up from his chair, sat next to his daughter and put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her head down to rest against his own shoulder in the process.

He startled slightly at the way she latched onto him and began crying.

He didn't comment, just hugged her a little tighter and made comforting noises and hoped to hell and back that it would help and that it wasn't the wrong thing to do.

Considering the way she turned herself more into his embrace he thought he was probably right on the spot concerning what she needed at the time.

 **(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)**

Eventually, after Kagome had calmed down and gone to the bathroom to splash some water in her face, they had a nice long chat.

Tony told her about his life, only leaving out details like his torture and all the little things he had done during one night stands. He was _very_ sure that neither of them would be comfortable with her knowing much of anything about that last one.

Leaving out the torture was more to protect her than for himself, he didn't want to scare her.

Eventually he got around to the Avengers and how they had gotten together as a group, making sure to tell her absolutely everything.

Mostly because he loved to piss Fury off.

Kagome had a few questions during his explanation but otherwise took everything in stride though his explanations about the suit seemed to intrigue her.

Then Kagome took a deep breath and began telling her story, she didn't leave out anything at all.

Her adventures in the past had him frightened and slightly on the angry side. He was pretty sure that he could have built something to, at the very fucking least, help her during her travels.

But she waved his apologies for not having been able to help in _some_ way off with a soft smile.

And then it came to how shitty she had been doing in school, it wasn't that she was not clever, it was more along the lines of her not having had the time to really concentrate on it during her travels, which was also why English was so hard for her.

Math however, math was – and probably always would be – her enemy.

Though that wasn't what she told him, he could easily see it in her eyes.

No, what she said was 'Math is just smarter than me, but I will get it, mark my words!'

Her words earned her a wide grin and a laugh from her father, shortly followed by a promise from him to help her with the math and anything else she needed help with, though especially the math as math was pretty much Tony's bitch.

 **(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)**

Tony had introduced her to Bruce first and had then proceeded to play interpreter between the two of them as Bruce could neither speak nor understand Japanese and Kagome's English wasn't good enough to hold a proper conversation, though it wasn't really hard to notice that Kagome wasn't looking at Bruce but that she was looking behind him for some reason.

Kagome could see a big green guy, she could see the Hulk, the Hulk who was looking directly at her, clearly assessing her before he decided that she wasn't a threat and looked away with a snort.

She had looked at Bruce for a few moments and then she had turned to Tony. The two of them had a rapid-fire conversation about the Hulk, Bruce looking confused and slightly concerned during that.

Tony turned to Bruce and looked at him for a few moments. "She can see the Hulk," he started before pausing, seemingly trying to collect his thoughts. "She said that she doesn't think that the big guy is a monster, like I've told you a million times already. She also said that he looked like he could use a little bit of exercise."

Bruce looked from Tony to Kagome a few times; his first thought had been that there was obviously something wrong with her to speak like that and about the Hulk, no less.

Tony could clearly see his concern and had then gone on a long winded explanation on her ability to see auras and sometimes their inner personas, like she could see the Hulk.

Bruce sighed heavily and decided that it was too damn early to try and understand anything that came out of Tony's mouth, he promptly excused himself and got the hell out of there, he even tried very hard not to look like he was running for his life, or rather, his sanity.

 **(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)**

The best thing in the whole building, in Kagome's opinion anyway, was most certainly the archery range and all the different kinds of bows.

She had looked over all the bows almost reverently before she picked one that was similar to the one she had become the most comfortable with using during her travels to the past, then she turned around and noticed that they hadn't been alone in the room.

In other words, this was when she met both Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov. Both of them could speak Japanese, though Natasha was a lot better at it than Clint was.

Besides that, it was very exciting for Kagome to find out that Clint was an archer like her.

Clint had immediately wanted to see how good Kagome was, so she took her stance in front of a target and made sure that she had easy access to the arrows.

She pulled an arrow, aimed, breathed and fired. She couldn't have kept the small content smile off her face if she had tried.

She had missed firing arrows and the way they would light up with her magic.

Five arrows followed the first one rapidly, each wooden arrow splitting the one before it.

The room was completely silent, she was fairly certain that they had been surprised by both her accuracy and the way the arrows had lit up.

They talked for a little while after that, Kagome explaining why her arrows had lit up and answering a lot of the questions Natasha, Clint and Tony fired at her.

She left with a smile on her face and a promise for help with training from both Natasha and Clint – though she wasn't yet sure exactly what that training would involve.

 **(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)**

The first time she met Steve he was trying to figure out how the television in the shared living room worked. Tony was sitting next to the blonde, almost desperately trying to explain how it worked; Kagome was quick enough to work out that they had been at it for a while.

The fact that he had needed the help at all had initially confused her, but then Tony had explained that the man had been frozen in time for about seventy years and then it had all made much more sense to her.

She understood what it was like to suddenly be in a time that was so completely different and knew that it was confusing and scary, yet exhilarating in some weird way that was hard to explain.

So with a little help from Jarvis and Tony she went about explaining her trip to the past. He didn't really believe her at first, not that she had expected him to, to be honest.

But with enough proof, mostly from pictures, he did eventually start to tentatively believe her stories.

The fact that he had someone who knew some of what he was going through helped him a lot and they eventually started spending a lot of time together, improving both Steve's mood and Kagome's still shoddy English.

 **(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)**

Tony had made sure to tell her all he could really think of about Thor. Tony had told her that the god didn't really have an indoor voice, that he absolutely loved pop tarts and that he would sometimes wear the most awful kicked puppy expression since forever.

Kagome, though, had still not really been prepared to meet the god but that was alright, he was endearing yet it was easy for Kagome to tell that he would become a king at some point, she honestly thought that he would become a great king.

One of the best things was that he was absolutely fantastic at telling stories.

His voice would be loud and bright when he was getting to the exciting parts though he could do an equally fantastic 'this is serious' tone – one that made everyone unconsciously listen intently to what he was saying.

A lot of the stories about his brother would have him sitting with a small wistful smile; it was easy to hear the regret in his voice towards some of the things he did to Loki. Some anger would creep into his words when he told her about Loki trying to destroy Jotunheim. Definite anger was audible when he told her about Loki trying to enslave the human race. But there was _always_ regret.

Kagome listened to every story intently and would tell Thor about her adventures, sometimes it would be of the good times, sometimes of the bad.

A lot of the time it was stories about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

They had become fast friends and could often times be found sitting on a balcony either sharing stories or just silently enjoying the others company, neither of them needed a constant stream of chatter to be comfortable in the others presence.

It was nice.

 **(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)**

Everything had been nice and calm, Kagome had honestly been waiting for the other shoe to drop and then, in the middle of the week, the doors to the shared living room were thrown open by a seething Fury. There were a few flinches from around the room but nothing more than that.

Kagome was, to be honest, so unimpressed that she couldn't even begin to put words on it.

Fury had absolutely nothing on a furious Sesshomaru – _that_ was a terrifying thing to bear witness to.

She hadn't survived the past just to be scared of some uppity human, she cringed inwardly at her thoughts and she could tell that she had spent _way_ too much time around Sesshomaru.

Fury managed to cut everyone's muttering off with a 'There has been a breach in security.' Along with a dramatic pause and glares to everyone, especially Kagome.

Then he went on with a long spiel of what she had to do, followed by a few threats to her person and so on.

Kagome honestly wasn't listening.

Kagome could feel her fuse rapidly shortening as the man continued. He honestly thought he could put a finger on her. She, however, knew that once Sesshomaru was made aware of the mess then there, to put it simply, just wouldn't _be_ much of a mess for long as Sesshomaru would _remove_ it.

She ended up being much more vocal with her displeasure, first getting his attention by slamming her hands into the table and standing up, sending the chair she had been sitting off screeching back and falling over, so she could walk around the table to stand in front of Fury, mostly so that she was _sure_ he was going to _understand_ what she was trying to get across to him.

He couldn't touch her without screwing himself over.

It was clear that he was well aware of that as soon as she dropped Sesshomaru's name.

The surprisingly obvious surprise on his face was just an added bonus to be honest.

Her stay in the tower was extended after that. Officially it was so that she could get to know her father better. Unofficially it was to make Fury abso- _fucking_ -lutely _**furious**_!

It was with a deceptively sweet smile that she prepared the file Sesshomaru had wanted her to send along to Fury as a warning not to come near Kagome.

She was going to love being there.

 **(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)-(/#¤#\\)**

 **There we go, that was the whole thing rewritten.**

 **Again, please tell me if you spot any mistakes. I don't have a beta and I'm sure that I'm not going to be able to catch all my mistakes.**

 **I was thinking of making a poll for side stories to this fic (with the suggestions from the old one included) I don't know when it'll happen to be honest but it probably will.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you liked and please leave a review!**


End file.
